Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday '''to była nauczycielka na zastępstwo w William McKinley High School. Uczyła m.in. języka angielskiego, historii, matematyki czy języka hiszpańskiego. Gra ją znana i ceniona aktorka Gwyneth Paltrow. Biografia Sezon Drugi The Substitute Holly ma zastępstwo za Willa podczas zajęć hiszpańskiego. Kiedy Kurt ma dosyć Rachel , która podczas choroby Schuestera uważa się za liderkę, prosi Holly (po usłyszeniu Conjunction Junction) aby zastąpiła pana Schue podczas spotkań chóru i do czasu jego powrotu do zdrowia się nimi opiekowała. Holly się zgadza. Kiedy wchodzi do sali, prześlizguje się z gracją po podłodze wysmarowanej masłem, którą wcześniej przygotował Puck . Uczniowie próbują też robić sobie żarty poprzez zamienianie swoich imion. Holly mówi im jednak, że jest świadoma, iż kłamią, gdyż widziała ich przegrany występ podczas zawodów regionalnych. Puck podaje w wątpliwość, czy Holly nadaje się do prowadzenia chóru, ponieważ twierdzi, że dorośli lubią tylko nudne kawałki. Holly przedstawia więc Forget You, ''czym szybko zdobywa sobie zaufanie chórzystów, z wyjątkiem Rachel. Udaje się jej jednak później, gdy pyta Rachel jaki typ muzyki chciałaby przedstawiać. Rachel opisuje piosenkę. Później śpiewają razem ''Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag z musicalu Chicago. ''Holly zyskuje nawet przyjaźń Sue , co sprawia, że Will zostaje zwolniony ze swojego stanowiska. Holly czuje się winna, jednak stwierdza, ze nie może odrzucić propozycji, którą jej złożono. Po tym jak zachęca Mercedes do zniszczenia auta Sue w akcie zemsty za usunięcie z jadłospisu stołówki kulek ziemniaczanych, Holly czuje, że nie spełniła należycie swojego obowiązku bycia wspierającym nauczycielem. Jedzie więc do Willa, aby poprosić go o radę. Później piją razem piwo i rozmawiają. W międzyczasie pojawia się Terri , która twierdzi, ze przyłapała byłego męża podczas randki. Później, gdy Will powraca jako opiekun New Directions , jest zszokowany tym jak uczniowie cieszą się z jego powrotu. Na koniec wszyscy śpiewają piosenkę mieszaną Umbrella/Singing in the Rain''. Sexy Holly powraca ucząc edukacji seksualnej w WMHS. Will prosi, aby spróbowała przekazać coś dzieciom przez piosenkę. Holly śpiewa więc Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah). ''Pomiędzy Willem a Holly zaczyna iskrzyć. Nauczycielka odrzuca jednak starania Schuester'a, wyjaśniając, że nie chciałaby go zranić. Później Holly pomaga Puck'owi i Lauren oraz Santanie i Brittany. Pod koniec odcinka, Holly jest zwolniona z pracy, ze względu na skargi rodziców na sposób w jaki prowadzi lekcje. Mówi Willowi, że chciałaby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o romansowaniu. Schuester oferuje jej pomoc. Dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do pocałunku. Pomimo tego, ze Holly nie występuje w Original Song, ona i Will rozmawiają przez telefon po tym jak New Directions wygrywają zawody regionalne. Will mówi jej wtedy, że ją kocha. A Night of Neglect Podczas kolacji z Willem, Holly proponuje wydarzenie "night of neglect". Dustin (pod wpływem instrukcji Sue) naciska na Holly i prawie wdaje się w bójkę z Willem. Podczas koncertu, Holly śpiewa ''Turning Tables ''jako piosenkę oznaczającą zerwanie z Willem. Wyprowadza się do Cleveland aby uczyć francuskiego przez 4 miesiące. Kiedy Will pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek się ustatkuje, odpowiada, że najprawdopodobniej tak, lecz nie z nim, ponieważ on kocha inną. Całuje Willa po raz ostatni i odwraca się aby wyjść, lecz Will zatrzymuje ją pytaniem, czy kiedyś zjawi się, aby ich odwiedzić. Jako odpowiedź używa swojej ulubionej frazy "myślałam, ze już nigdy nie zapytasz", po czym wychodzi. To ostatni raz, kiedy widzimy ją w sezonie drugim. Sezon Piąty 100 April sprawia, że Holly powraca aby pocieszyć i napełnić pozytywnymi myślami członków Glee oraz Willa. Holly, tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy pojawiła się w drugim sezonie, wślizguje się do sali po podłodze wysmarowanej masłem. Holly mówi, że nie jest już zastępczą nauczycielką, bo nie chciała być przywiązana do jednego miejsca. Rachel mówi jej, że w tym tygodniu śpiewają nowe wersje ich ulubionych piosenek zaśpiewanych już kiedyś w glee. Holly śpiewa Happy''. Odcinek kończy się, gdy April i Holly siedzą na górze audytorium. Piją wino i postanawiają zrobić wszystko, aby Glee Club się nie skończył. New Directions Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy April i Holly grają "Kill, Marry, or bone," w pokoju nauczycielskim. Holly opowiada też April o jej przyjaźni z Sue. Holly i April pytają Sue czy mogą wprowadzić więcej muzyki do szkoły. Sue im pozwala, twierdząc, ze powinny zaangażować Willa, aby nie czuł tak bardzo pustki po zakończeniu Glee. Później Holly jest widziana, gdy idzie z Willem korytarzem. Schuester podaje w watpliwość sens planu o ostatnim tygodniu pełnym muzyki. To prowadzi do zaśpiewania Party All The Time ''z klubem. Holly i Will rozmawiają z Sue w jej biurze. Sue mówi im o konsekwencjach po zaśpiewaniu piosenki. Will wychodzi, mówiąc, ze to się już nigdy nie powtórzy. Holly wciąż namawia go do walki o glee club i twierdzi, że nie może się poddać. Will odpowiada jej jednak, że chce spędzić ostatni tydzień z chórem i cieszyć się ich ukończeniem szkoły. Później Holly z pomocą Artiego przygotowują film dla nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka Schuestera. Po ''Don't Stop Believin ''Holly i April oglądają wszystkich na scenie. April mówi jej, że dała sobie świetnie radę, po czym Holly przyznaje, że zorganizowały to bezbłędnie. Potem pyta April, czy nie chce się z nią udać na rejs gejów, następnie wychodzą. Piosenki Solo Sezon Drugi article-1364934-0D890EA2000005DC-93_634x471.jpg|Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)(''Sexy) Abc paltrow glee 110309 wg.jpg|Landslide (Sexy) TTHolly.png|Turning Tables (A Night of Neglect) Sezon Piąty video-undefined-1C914E0400000578-128_636x358.jpg|Party All the Time (New Directions (Odcinek) New Directions) Duety Sezon Drugi Glee_2x07_nowadays_hot_honey_rag_snapshot.png|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Rachel) (The Substitute) Sexy.jpg|Kiss (Will) (Sexy) Solo (W Grupowych Numerach) Galeria 100STILL (5).jpg TTHolly.png Video-undefined-1C914E0400000578-128 636x358.jpg Article-1364934-0D890EA2000005DC-93 634x471.jpg Abc paltrow glee 110309 wg.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-00h20m47s195.png Turningtables.png Sx.jpg Screen-shot-2011-04-27-at-16.30.32.png Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 10.19.05 PM.png Holy 2.png Holly-Holliday-holly-holliday-19712630-498-281.gif Gwyneth-paltrow-on-glee-1-www-whoisscout-com.png Gwyneth-paltrow-debuted-in-glee-season-2-episode-15.jpg Gwyneth-paltrow.jpg Glee-spoilers-holly-holliday-431x300.jpg Glee-Paltrow-sing 320.jpg Glee-ep217sc20 a p.jpg Glee215img4.jpg Glee215img1.jpg Glee-207-1.jpg Glee 24671393 1.jpg Glee 682 1267876a.jpg Glee - Landslide.jpg Dina Lohan Threatens Glee-3.jpg B33F0EE3-9E35-B0A2-68D6284C39015AEC.jpg 20110426-glee.jpg 353441 640.jpg 169263 original.jpg 2011creativeartsemmywinners.jpg 2-07-The-Substitute-glee-17038690-1280-720.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Pracownicy WMHS